


Bugged

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Sheppard really doesn't like bugs... Written for the LFWS challenge on LiveJournal.





	Bugged

**Bugged  
By Leesa Perrie**

"Oh crap, Sheppard, you're bleeding!"

"Yeah, kind of noticed that, Rodney."

"John, be still. I need to check the wound."

"It's nothing, just a little bite from... Ow!"

"It is deep and not small. I will bandage it, but I believe it will need stitches."

"Shit, it didn't look that bad when it happened."

"Sure, Sheppard."

"Ha, not even Ronon believes you!"

"Thanks for the support, big guy."

"John?"

"Sheppard?"

"Oh crap, he's convulsing! Do something!"

"Ronon, hold him." 

"We've got to get him to the jumper..."

"Yes, Rodney, we will, as soon as the..."

"He's stopped moving."

"Is he...? Oh crap, he isn't..."

"Still alive."

"We need to get him back to Atlantis, now!"

"I'll carry him."

\-----

"Hey, guys...um...we back home?"

"Yes, Sheppard. You're lucky I was able to fly you back to Atlantis in time. The insect was releasing a toxin that gave you seizures and would eventually have killed you."

"It was inside me? I thought it'd just bitten me."

"Well, you were wrong! It was busy burrowing its way inside you so as to lay eggs. They would have hatched into your dying body and eaten you! Crap, isn't it enough with Wraith, Replicators and such like without the damned _insects_ going after us as well?"

"Yeah. I _hate_ bugs."

"John, you are awake."

"Hey, Teyla."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Huh, right. You nearly died, but of course, you're fine!"

"Rodney..."

"What? You saw what he was like, Teyla? Carson had to use the defibrillator. Twice!"

"Explains the ache in my chest."

"See? He has an ache in his chest, how is _that_ fine? ... What? Radek? What problem with the desalination tanks? How did _that_ happen? I'll be right there. _Don't touch anything_!"

"Huh, nice of him to say goodbye before rushing out."

"It must be important."

"Yeah. Can I borrow your radio, mine seems to be missing?"

"If it is important they will contact you. Right now you need to concentrate on getting better."

"Teyla..."

"Do you wish me to call Carson?"

"No, but the city..."

"I am sure Rodney is capable of dealing with the problem without your help."

"Hey, Sheppard. Why's he sulking?"

"I am not sulking."

"Rodney was called away to deal with a problem and I will not let John have a radio."

"Explains it."

"I am _not_ sulking, big guy!"

"Yeah, you are."

"Humph."

\-----

"Teyla's gone then?"

"Yeah, and Ronon. Carson chased them out, said I should be resting."

"Right."

"So, the desalination tanks?"

"Are fine. You can stop worrying."

"I wasn't worried."

"Not what Ronon said. Though he also said something about pouting."

"I was not pouting!"

"Whatever. So, before the tyrant turns up to chase me out as well, you want a game of chess?"

"Aha, so that's what you're hiding in that box! Well, go on then, set it up."

"Dibs on white."

"Hey!"

The End


End file.
